User blog:Draicen/Saviors of Palmyna- Celestial Archer Loch
Celestial Archer Loch I know I put this one up late. I'm so sorry! But nonetheless, leave a comment down below on how I did, and leave any suggestions there for special lore or future lore too! Loch was born the firstborn child of the most prominent sword instructor in Palmyna. Growing up in the Kingdom of Palmyna’s royal palace, Loch was trained by his father in the art of the long sword, who worked for the king. Loch was very bored in the palace and was often seen in the palace gardens, sitting alone. One day, the daughter of the king and queen, Princess Edea, noticed Loch during one of her afternoon walks. Interested, Edea decided to talk to Loch. She walked over and asked him for his name first. Loch replied, mesmerized by the beauty of the princess. The two sat together and talked for hours until Loch’s father came looking for him. Loch thought about Edea everyday when he was training, vowing that he would protect Edea by all means. There was one thing that Loch’s father was disappointed in Loch for: archery. Loch just simply couldn’t pick up the art of the long sword and turned to archery. By the age of 15, he had already become the best archer in the kingdom. Loch’s father approached Loch on many occasions, urging Loch to go back to being a swordsman, but Loch would not listen. Instead, Loch fled from his home and into the forests because of this pressure. There, he learned from nature and perfected his archery skills. Loch was out hunting one day when suddenly, fireballs started to rain from the sky. He quickly ran for cover, which happened to be his hut in the forest, and stayed put. The fireballs rained for 6 days and 6 nights, and when Loch came out of his hut, which was miraculously undamaged, he saw that the forest had burned to the ground. Deciding to go back to the palace, Loch set out. When Loch reached the palace, he heard of Edea’s plan to stop the source of the fireballs. ' 'Loch set out to find Edea’s whereabouts and to rendezvous with her. He first asked all of the people in the palace, but to no avail. Then, Loch asked the people living in the area around the palace, but to no avail. Desperate, Loch decided to go out and find Edea on his own. One day, he was sitting by the forest where he lived for a part of his life to gather his breath. It was then that Loch saw Edea. Loch called for Edea, and truths behold, she came running. The two drew into an embrace and examined each other. Edea had grown into a stunning young woman while Loch had become a handsome young man. The two seemed to be perfect for each other for both loved each other greatly. There was one problem however. Dean, the ice mage who was traveling with the couple flirted with Edea frequently, thus inducing Loch’s rage. The arrows that were meant for the gods almost found their target to be someone closer. ' 'Along with Lorand, a fire wielding schoolteacher, the group reached the camp of the God Army in Palmyna. The group danced and whirled their way through the ranks, cutting down every god that stood against them. When they reached the commander of the Army, Cardes, they launched a full attack with rage. Cardes, unimaginably powerful, withstood the group’s attacks and retaliated with even more brute force. The group might have had strength in numbers, but Cardes made up for the loss with his pure strength. Loch’s arrows flew true and struck Cardes many times, doing a lot of harm. Hurt, Cardes launched one of his most powerful attacks at Loch. Sensing this, Edea jumped in from of Loch and took the hit. She was gravely injured. Realizing what had happened to his love, Loch unleashed his own ultimate attack, an attack so powerful that everyone in Grand Gaia could feel it in some way, shape, or form. After the devastating attack, Loch looked over to where Edea was laying, but instead of Edea, a massive plant in her stead greeted him. The plant grabbed Loch by the torso and hung on to him. As soon as the plant touched Loch, he backed out, only to find himself in an unknown place later. Loch remembered seeing Edea’s smiling face while unconscious. He decided that the best course of action was to find the others and travel to the place where the battle had taken place. '''Loch '''finally located Edea in the underworld, where Cardes was sealed by Edea’s sword, Lafdranya. Upon seeing her in the underworld, Loch began gving Edea a eulogy, thinking that she was dead. It was in that moment that Cardes suddenly broke free of the seal and attacked Loch. Loch dodged the attack and countered with his arrows. He noticed that his bow was a bit lighter and was easer to draw back. Then, Loch realized that the bond he had created with his companions in their travels had made him stronger. After Loch shot his fifth arrow, he heard something move behind him. It turned out to be Edea, his love, who opened her eyes and was now sitting up. Seeing this, Loch found new power surge up inside him and he released one final arrow, an arrow that was stronger than any gods’ power. Category:Blog posts